


Cat Ears on a Human

by CaitClandestine



Category: Alex Dorame, Johnnie Guilbert - Fandom, My Digital Escape (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Exceptionally lame title, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex wears cat ears for Johnnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Ears on a Human

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't do all that much girl/boy fic so uh please let me know if i've called Alex he anywhere lol

Bryan's staying with Robby for the night, supposedly to get a bunch of editing done because after their Warped trip he's behind but by the smirk on Robby's face when he'd come to pick Bryan up Alex thinks that there's going to be plenty of stupid stuff being filmed as well. She feels a little bit bad for Lexi, but not bad enough to warn her. Robby always does the best pranks. 

But tonight isn't about Robby and Bryan. It's just very, very convenient that Bryan's gone and so it's just her and Johnnie alone in the apartment for the night. 

Johnnie's in the shower – or rather he finished showering about five minutes ago and is probably doing his hair or doing his hair (He does his hair more than she does and that's saying a lot) and she's in his room sitting cross-legged on his bed and trying to summon the courage the open the box in front of her. 

She's already in her pyjamas, baby blue boyshorts and an oversized black tank top that might've been her sisters because admittedly Alex is little bit of clothing thief and until Bryan had announced his plans for the evening she hadn't even been thinking about spending the night doing anything more than they usually do, cuddling up with each other and maybe making out with a movie in the background. Neither she nor Johnnie are daring enough to try something with someone else in close proximity. Especially Johnnie, who says he's read far too much fanfiction involving Bryan walking in on him to ever, ever want to chance it.

Now that they're completely alone though, she can't help but think it's the perfect time to give Johnnie a rather belated birthday present. She'd actually gotten him an adorable Jack Skellington pillow and a new straightener but this is a different kind of present. You know, a sex present. They've technically already had happy birthday/I missed you and now we're together again sex but Alex has kind of bought something she thinks Johnnie will really, really like.

God, she hopes he'll like it. Maybe he won't, maybe he won't even remember that he said it and maybe it was just a joke he made one time in a video from ages ago but she'd been doing some look how cute my boyfriend is in his old videos stalking and the minute he'd uttered the words she couldn't get them out of her head.

Cat ears. On a human. She's a human. 

The natural thing for her to do was of course call Shannon because Shannon is the most confidently sexy person Alex knows and sure enough three days later there's a box on her front porch and yeah, Shannon is the best. Alex wouldn't have known what to buy, too many options and weirdly sexual ads in the sidebars and just no, it wasn't something she could do on her own.

She doesn't think she's into the whole cat thing in a really intense way, she certainly won't be wearing a tail or meowing or letting Johnnie put her on a leash but the ears, oh, they're working for her. And maybe it'd be okay if Johnnie wanted to call her kitten. Maybe if he doesn't she'll ask. 

Shannon's picked a gorgeous pair of them too, soft and black with the tips a shade of blue that's not too far off from her hair complete with little black bows. She's tried them on at least a hundred times, fitting them perfectly on her head and she has to admit she looks pretty damn adorable with them.

They've been together for nearly a year is the thing, so despite how nervous she is, how sweaty her hands are Alex knows at the very least Johnnie won't laugh at her or anything awful like that. Worst case scenario he gives her one of those fond little smiles he does when he finds something amusing, reaches out to unclip them and probably mentions that Kyle would like them. Kyle's apparently into almost everything.

As quietly as she can considering the loud crinkling of the tissue paper they're wrapped in she pulls the ears out, takes a deep breath and slides off the bed, quickly tiptoeing out of Johnnie's room and through the kitchen to Bryan's bathroom. She wants to make sure they're exactly where she wants them if she's going to do this.

She can hear the sound of a hair-dryer, so Johnnie's unlikely to be done all that soon. 

It doesn't take her too long to snap the clips in exactly where she wants then, make sure her hair sits around the ears just so, like they're natural, a part of her and with a final glance in the mirror she heads back to Johnnie's room, reaches for her phone and tries to distract herself with Twitter.

The hair-dryer clicks off a few minutes later and Alex takes a few deep, nervous breaths as she waits. Sure enough she can hear the bathroom door opening and then Johnnie's pushing his door open from where she'd nudged it mostly shut and the moment he notices her new additions is immediately apparent by the sudden all consuming stare that's being directed at the top of her head. 

She's not quite sure what to say, decides she'll let Johnnie make the first move.

“You” Johnnie starts, eyes wide and unmoving, standing motionless in the doorway. “Alex?”

“Me Alex, you Johnnie” She can't help the words spilling from her lips, an attempt to make things less awkward if her gift falls flat.

“You're um, you're, those are” 

“Cat ears” She confirms for him, putting her phone down and offering up an admittedly hesitant smile, she can't read him at all beyond that he's a little flustered, which is pretty much the norm.

“Cat ears” Johnnie echoes, still staring. 

“On a human” Alex continues, still holding on what might now be slightly less confidence then when she started but still determined not to let Johnnie's awkwardness deter her from a potentially awesome evening.

“Cat ears on a human” He says slowly, realisation settling across his expression and he's still staring but it's different now, his eyes softer, a smirk slowly spreading across his lips as he lets out a little huff of amusement

“That was so long ago, fucking Bryan” 

He doesn't say anything else for a few long seconds and Alex is second guessing everything, is seriously considering burrowing under Johnnie's blankets and not coming out for a while. 

“How do you feel about cat ears on humans now?” She asks tentatively and then Johnnie's walking towards her, kneeling over the bed beside her, hands reaching out, one to touch an ear and the other trailing gently down her cheek, fingers sliding under her chin as he nudges her head up towards his, their lips meeting a chaste kiss before he pulls ever so slightly away, breath warm against her skin

“They're gorgeous, you're gorgeous” He whispers before he leans in to kiss her again, tongue insistent against her lips as he climbs onto the bed properly and she wraps her arms around his neck, more than willing.

This time it's her that breaks the kiss.

“So you like them then?” She has to know for sure, that's he's not just moderately unoffended by them.

“I'm” Johnnie redirects his lips down the left side of her neck, hands pushing her hair out of the way, “Going” kiss, “To”, kiss, “Show you” a gentle bite, “Exactly how much”, kiss, “I like them, okay?”

He's looking right at her then, bright blue eyes with pupils so dark and she knows he wouldn't lie to her.

“Show me” She says, trying for sass but it comes out sounding like an embarrassingly desperate whisper.

He's pushing her back then, against the sheets and she reaches out to push a few novelty pillows away because nothing kills the mood like an M&M watching you with a permanent look of shock it's face and then Johnnie's everywhere at once, pressed flush against her and his lips on hers again and she can't help but whine into his mouth as his fingers press where the ears are clipped in, returns the favour of sorts by sliding her hands up underneath his shirt, earning her a whine in return as Johnnie grinds against her and Alex loves that she can make him like this, so far removed from any kind of awkward or hesitant, that he's so sure that he wants her and that she wants him.

“Call me kitten” She says breathlessly.


End file.
